


the earth laughs in flowers

by 99izm, bunssodancross



Series: pleasures are like poppies spread [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2park as penpals, 2park in japan, Drabbles, Established Relationship, Florist!Jihoon, Fluff, Graduation, Hanahaki AU, Ikebana, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Mourning Rituals, Soulmate AU, Tiny Angst, Valentine's Day, florist!woojin, flower aus, gardener!jihoon, tattoo artist!woojin, teacher!jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 14:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 4,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14114433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/99izm/pseuds/99izm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunssodancross/pseuds/bunssodancross
Summary: a collection of drabbles around flower-themed prompts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello!
> 
> this is a collection of drabbles by [bunssodan cross](http://twitter.com/bsdcross), specifically [99izm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/99izm) and [slackeuse](http://archiveofourown.org/users/slackeuse). for our first project, we took prompts on twitter around a theme and posted them on twitter, and now we're posting those drabbles here as well.
> 
> please check each chapter for the individual author, prompt, and **warnings**. we love kudos and comments! also feel free to check us out and follow us on twitter.
> 
> \- bunssodan cross

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon's flower allergies really aren't aiding him on his quest to ask that one cute flower shop employee out on a date (prompt from [@shimramyun](http://twitter.com/shimramyun))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 170 words

"You're here again."

Jihoon shifts his weight form one food to another awkwardly, reaching back to scratch his head as he nods. He can see the upwards tug of a smile on the florist's face, revealing the snaggletooth that makes Jihoon's heart skip a beat. And before Jihoon can say anything, his nose is tugging and he starts to sniffle. Damn allergies. He really hates how he's allergic to pollen but this florist is very cute and Jihoon can't help but find his way back here.

Said florist shuffles to the side of the counter and he takes out a new box of tissues and he plucks out several pieces and hands it to Jihoon. "Here you go."

Jihoon doesn't remember the presences of tissues in the shop (and it's why he has many, many packs of tissues in his bag) but he takes it. "Thank you, Woojin."

"No problem. Anything for you." Woojin replies with another smile.

Jihoon wonders what's in a worst condition: his nose or his heart.

 

❀


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin who works at a flower shop is tasked to come into a preschool where jihoon works at, to teach the children how to make tiny flower crowns (prompt from [@pwjhns](https://twitter.com/pwjhns))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 111 words

woojin hates his job at his mother's flower shop, and he hates it even more when she sends him on these stupid errands teaching people how to choose flowers, how to do arrangements, how to speak the language of flowers (insert gagging here).

this time he's going to some shithole preschool to demonstrate how to make flower crowns to literal babies. but jihoon is there. jihoon, the first boy he fell in love with. jihoon, gently guiding his students to the rhythm of woojin's instructions. he hates his job a little less each time jihoon smiles at him, laughs at him, mocks him, leaves him breathless with what could still be.

 

❀


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin secretly likes jihoon. jihoon has lots of admirers, and to really catch his attention, woojin tries to grow a sunflower himself to give to jihoon (prompt from [@smittenwithong](http://twitter.com/smittenwithong))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 128 words

"Whipped," Daehwi says form his side. "I tell you, whipped."

"Shut up," Woojin growls, trying to ignore Daehwi in favour of scrolling through the results for: Dummies Guide to Growing Sunflowers. How the fuck is he supposed to make sure that a seed grows in 2.5cm deep soil? God. At least sunflowers don't need fertilisers and that's one less troublesome factor to consider.

Maybe Woojin should really reconsider this. But he thinks of Jihoon's smile--that bright, beautiful smile that could rival a thousand suns; and how it reminds him of all the good in the world--and yes, he will make a fucking sunflower grow.

"Daehwi," Woojin says as he switches the computer off.

Daehwi squints at him. "What?"

"We're going to buy some sunflower seeds now."

 

❀


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone has been leaving origami flowers on woojin's desk (prompt from [@2porkhoon](http://twitter.com/2porkhoon))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 141 words

the first time there is an origami flower left on woojin's desk, he figures it isn't for him and tosses it into the recycling bin. then there is a second, third, fourth, fifth flower and he realizes they might actually be on his desk because they are actually for him.

so he collects them until he has a bouquet and it's been a month and everyone has asked him at least twice who's doing it, has he tried to find out, what the fuck is he waiting for. he doesn't know, and maybe that's why one day he finds all but one torn up in the recycling bin by his desk.

the one left has a post-it net to it and says _open it, idiot_. he finds it's jihoon's handwriting, as well, hidden within the flower's crisp folds asking _marry me?_

 

❀


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2park both getting flowers for each other's graduations and surprising each other with them (prompt from [@slackeuse](http://twitter.com/slackeuse))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 221 words

There are many things in life to be thankful of, and Woojin considers the fact that his high school is in Seoul to be one of them.

It's terrible that he and Jihoon's graduation ceremonies happened to be on the same day. But Woojin thinks that he should be able to make it down in time before Jihoon's ceremony ends. Thankfully, Youngmin and Donghyun had brought down the flowers that he prepared beforehand. It's what he has in hand as he walks into the SOPA campus and he tries to ignore the whispers from the girls around him.

It takes him a while before he sees the familiar mop of unruly hair. He finds himself smiling even before he can control his lip muscles, and he taps on Jihoon's shoulder. Jihoon's eyes sparkle when he sees that it's Woojin. And Woojin's heart still skips a beat (even after all these months.)

"For you," Woojin says, bringing the bouquet up and pressing them into Jihoon's hands.

He watches the way Jihoon gets slightly flustered at the gift, cheeks burning. And then Jihoon's spluttering, "I-I actually got something for you too."

He reaches to the empty plastic chair behind him and there's another bouquet of flowers that is being pressed into Woojin's hands.

Woojin doesn't stop the smile from spreading across his face.

 

❀


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin picks the last bundle of flowers available when jihoon reaches for the bouquet first, they get into a heated argument until one backs down and confesses an "it's for you, idiot!" (from [@2parkprompts](http://twitter.com/2parkprompts))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 280 words

If Daehwi was here, he'd have laughed his (skinny) ass off.

But Daehwi is not here now and there is no one to judge his stupid ass. Woojin should really have prepared earlier. But he had two essays due this week and he had been spending all his time polishing them up and it had slipped his mind to get flowers. It's why he's been visiting all the flower shops within the range of campus, and fuck Valentines Day and commercialism because all the flower shops have run out of fucking bouquets except for this one.

He's about to reach out for the last bouquet of flowers but there's another hand that is coming into his line of vision. No. No. And the hand snips the bouquet right in front of his eyes. Fuck, no! This cannot be happening.

"Excuse me," Woojin takes a huge breath as he turned to look to the bouquet thief. "I saw the bouquet first."

"Yes, but it's not yours, is it?" the voice retorts.

Woojin can feel the heat rushing to his head, and ok Woojin, you got to calm down. But when he manages to take a glimpse of Mr. Bouquet Thief, it is Park Jihoon--his very crush and the very person that he wants to get the bouquet for. And if JIhoon is getting his own bouquet, damn it, Woojin finds himself growing pessimistic.

"Oh," Jihoon continues and Woojin blinks at how Jihoon's face is slowly reddening. Huh? "It's you."

"What do you mean, it's you," Woojin raises an eyebrow.

"Well, I, uh," Jihoon splutters. "I actually wanted to get the flowers for you."

Oh.

And Woojin finds himself flushing too.

 

❀


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin and Jihoon are neighbours. Jihoon has a small garden that he tends to everyday. Woojin has flower allergies. He wants to get closer to Jihoon, unfortunately, the flowers don't seem to collaborate (prompt by [@jessunnie88](https://twitter.com/jessunnie88))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 140 words

woojin does not mean to insult jihoon when he's tending his garden every damn day. but when he passes by, he can't breathe and it's not because jihoon is quite possibly the beat looking man he's ever fucking seen in his life, which he totally is. it's because he sneezes when he inhales and wheezes out his exhales because his throat closes up with pollen. because he's allergic to jihoon's stupid garden.

so instead of having a normal conversation with this beautiful man, he instead tells him he sucks, his garden fucking sucks, his gardening skills really fucking suck until he's out of range and he can breathe somewhat normal again. until, of course, jihoon gets the first word in:

_take some fucking allergy meds and have a real conversation with me, dipshit._

so he does without a single regret.

 

❀


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin accidentally signed up for an ikebana class and about to withdraw but decided not to, when he saw jihoon is the one who’s going to teach him arranging the flowers (prompt from [@yoorukey](http://twitter.com/yoorukey))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 157 words

When Woojin first signs up for a class on The Food of Japan, he doesn't ever expect himself to be doing any form of flower arrangement, or what they'd call it: ikebana. Screw that tea ceremony and Zen and seasonality and nature shit. All Woojin wanted was to eat good sushi, damn it.

He scrunches his nose as he makes his way to the classroom, wondering if he should skip class and feign sickness so he wouldn't have to sit in front of a table and arrange some flowers, and "feel the seasonality of the flowers and let the serenity soak up within you."

But as he peers into the classroom, he sees Park Jihoon--the very, very handsome Japanese Studies major (and maybe, the reason why Woojin actually signed up for this module)--and the way he's inserting the flowers purposefully into the pot and Woojin takes a deep breath before he steps into the classroom.

 

❀


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon works at a flower shop and across his shop lives a tattoo artist that goes to jihoon's place to study flower figures and stuff for tattoo purposesㅡan excuse ofc (prompt from [@senoannaw](http://twitter.com/senoannaw))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 189 words

Jihoon doesn't know much about tattoos. He never considered getting one for himself, so he never felt the need to research about them. But Jihoon thinks that his depository of "tattoo knowledge" has been increasing. It really shouldn't come across as a surprise, considering how often the tattoo artist from the tattoo shop across the street has been visiting him.

The bell attached at the top of the door chimes when the door to the store chimes. The tattoo artist--Woojin--walks into the shop with a cup of iced tea in his hands. He should look intimidating with all the piercings and tattoos on his arms but Jihoon knows that what lies underneath is just a boy who likes a wild appearance.

"For you," Woojin says, placing it on Jihoon's counter.

"Thank you," Jihoon smiles softly. "So what flower do you want to find out more about today?"

"Cherry blossoms," Woojin replies. "It's going to be spring soon and god, the demand will be increasing with everyone wanting to make permanent memories even after graduation and all that--"

Jihoon laughs. "Okay, let's design some flowers together then."

 

❀


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every year, woojin watches a solemn jihoon slip out of town to send a flower wreath down the river (prompt from [@2porkhoon](http://twitter.com/2porkhoon))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 171 words

woojin doesn't know who the wreath is for, but he knows that jihoon leaves his home on this day every year at the same time. he goes to a nearby field where he spends a few hours braiding together fresh flowers and flexible twigs until it's sturdy enough to withstand the water but not so heavy that it might sink.

then he returns to his home, handwrites a long letter. when he's finished, he folds it up, tucks it into the wreath. he packs for the hike to the river, sings to himself the entire way a song woojin has never quite been able to pick up.

he arrives, eats at the riverbank, then sends his wreath down the river at almost exactly the same time as the last time, the time before, the time before that. it hurts to watch, but woojin isn't sure if for whoever jihoon is sending the wreath or if it's for jihoon who looks a bit more broken every time he watches it disappear downstream.

 

❀


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> penpals who eventually become lovers (prompt from [@woojin99s](http://twitter.com/woojin99s))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 151 words

when jihoon moves to seoul from busan, he makes a promise to his best friend woojin to write him. every week, he spends at least an hour summarizing what happened at his new school, then gives his mom the letter to include with what she wrote to woojin's mom. jihoon gets a letter a week later smeling like the flowers woojin's mom presses into hers, but he doesn't mind the smell.

in middle school, the letters come less frequently. they go from best friends to just friends to basically penpals. but there's something about the distance between them, the time between the letters, that makes each one worth more.

in the letter jihoon sends before graduating high school, he promises it'll be his last. he writes _if you want to talk to me, you'll have to come see me_.

he does, with a bouquet of flowers and a confession of love.

 

❀


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin and jihoon go frolicking in a field, someone goes home with a flower ring (prompt from [@05294DJ1](http://twitter.com/05294DJ1))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 216 words

Summer in Hokkaido is much more pleasant than Jihoon had expected. It's cool and there aren't much people around--and they are the only two people in this gigantic ass flower field of various types and colours of flowers.

JIhoon's slightly fatigued from the long drive, and thankfully, there's a small empty patch in the flower field that provides visitors with space for them to rest. He plops down on the empty spot and tries not to groan at how hot it is. Woojin just snickers from beside him.

They relish in the quietness and the way the cool summer air brushes against their cheeks. Jihoon can hear faint rustling from his side but he doesn't turn over. Not until Woojin's prodding his side, and there's a tiny flower that's curled up into small circle--a fucking ring.

"Marry me?" Woojin grins.

Jihoon squints at the way the flower crumbles pathetically against the strong wind. He'd really love for a proper band around his finger, but it's Woojin who's looking at him like he's the only thing he needs in the world, and there's just something sweet about handmade flower rings that makes Jihoon's heart clench--and he says, "Okay."

"Good," Woojin grins, pulling the ring over Jihoon's finger and sealing the promise with a kiss.

 

❀


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woojin and jihoon end up kissing under the mistletoe (by accident, or not?) (prompt from [@pwjhns](http://twitter.com/pwjhns))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 183 words

it's an accident, woojin thinks, when he realizes he's standing under a mistletoe with jihoon (and his eyes and lips and his tongue running over them) standing across from him. out of all of the places he could've chosen so they could do that thing where he tells him that maybe quite possibly holy fuck he really does have real true actual felings for his fucking stupid best friend. they don't have to kiss, right?

but then jihoon is smirking, which should be illegal, and woojin is telling himself like always does that he can't let jihoon win, ever. so he meets jihoon halfway, puts his hands on his hips to pull him closer, and they're kissing and damn. his soft lips, his slick tongue. he tastes of candy canes and spiced cider. this is everything he thought it'd be. maybe more.

when they finally pull away, jihoon asks _what was it you wanted to tell me?_

because it wasn't an accident at all. because this is park fucking jihoon. woojin answers easily because he's park fucking woojin and he takes what's his.

 

❀


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> every year on valentines day, woojin sends roses to jihoon's office but he sends those anonymously. one year, jihoon's determined to find out who the person is (prompt from [@_vivichan](http://twitter.com/_vivichan))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 231 words

"JIhoon! It's here again."

Jihoon squints at Daehwi, who's grinning at him from the reception area of their firm. It's the time of the year again, where the prices of roses rise to unreasonable heights and fine dining is more expensive than it should be. Daehwi saunters over to his desk with the Bouquet in his hands, and he even gives a twirl before he places the flowers on Jihoon's table.

"How many years has it been already?" Daehwi teases. "Three? Four?"

"Four," Jihoon says, staring at the pale purple roses.

"Damn. Someone must really like you then," Daehwi replies,.

"God," Jihoon groans, burying his face into his hands. "I just wish that I knew who it was. Park is such a generic surname, damn it. Even I'm a Park!"

Daehwi laughs. "Maybe you should actually read the note and it'll be different this time." With a wink, Daehwi's walking away from his desk to his own.

JIhoon raises a single eyebrow at that comment. If it's been the same all these years, what would make this year any different? But he opens the note that's attached at the edge of the thin paper and the note reads:

Hey.  
Meet me at the stairwell at the side of the office after work?  
I'll reveal myself to you after all these years.

Well. There's only six more hours of work to go.

 

❀


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woojin attempts to find the right flower that symbolizes his complicated feelings for his annoying classmate/crush, Jihoon, but ends up causing more confusion (prompt from [@sweetbosshoonie](http://twitter.com/sweetbosshoonie))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 464 words

woojin doesn't know why he's following daehwi's advice to just confess to jihoon. he doubly doesn't know why he's following kuanlin's advice to give jihoon flowers when he does it. he spends hours falling down the blackhole that is the internet, trying to figure out exactly which flowers will communicate his feelings so he doesn't have to.

acacias and narcissi mean secret love and what woojin wants to do is unsecret his love, so not that. ambrosia and jonquil is love reciprocated but he can't tell jihoon how to feel so that's a no. anemone, bellflower, and primrose are undying love but isn't that a little fucking strong. he settles on forget-me-nots, _true love_ and that shit.

he waits until after school, presents the flowers first and waits.

jihoon frowns. "for me? okay. you moving or something?"

woojin could punch him but he doesn't. opts to tell him, "no. they're forget-me-nots."

"forget-me-nots," jihoon repeats. "right. do you think i'm leaving or something? i know i've been busy, but it's not that fucking easy to forget your whole ass existence."

"what? fuck, no, that's not it either. do you know anything about flowers?"

"no. why would i?"

this wasn't how this confession was supposed to go. jihoon was supposed to know what the flowers meant so the flowers could do the talking and he could just stand there and smile charmingly and be ready to land a good kiss at the end. he has half a mind to tell jihoon to look it the fuck up and get back to him if he wants, but he wants an answer. he needs to tell him. he just likes jihoon too damn much not to tell him.

"forget it. i like you. that's what the flowers are supposed to tell you if you knew anything about flowers but of course you don't. why would anything be that easy with you? but that's why i like you. because things are easy with you despite the fact that you're complicated as fuck, that you're hard to read sometimes, that you sometimes pend too much time in your head. i like you, jihoon. go out with me."

jihooo is a lovely shade of pink and he seems to be newly interestd in the flowers. but then he meets woojin's gaze for a second, looks away, looks back at him. "half of that was an insult, and you repeated the part where you said you liked me three different times. which is what makes you messy and difficult and you can't fucking communicate to save your life but fuck if i don't like you too. next time, no flowers. words."

"words. right." he opens his arms and somehow jihoon is suddenly pressed against him and nothing has ever felt more perfect.

 

❀


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon asks woojin "if i were a flower, what would you think i'd be?" woojin gives jihoon an answer he wasn't expecting: a beautiful but poisonous flower (prompt from [@ricegrainfairy](http://twitter.com/ricegrainfairy))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 163 words

It's April, and it's peak cherry blossom period and it's how Woojin and Jihoon find themselves in the middle of the park, having a picnic while the cherry blossoms dance around them.

They just finished their meals and Jihoon lies down on Woojin's tummy as neither of them say anything, preferring to relish in silent company itself. Jihoon watches the way the flowers fall from the tree. Of how the cherry blossoms look so beautiful when they are together in full bloom. But so lonely and sad when they're falling from the tree; their time in life coming to an end.

"Hey," Jihoon suddenly says. "If I were a flower, what would I be?"

"The Rafflesia," Woojin replies without hesitating. "Ugly and smelly."

"Hey!"

"Just kidding. Hmm. Maybe azaleas."

Jihoon sits up and turns back to he can look into Woojin's eyes. "Why?"

"Because you're beautiful, but you can also be--" Woojin replies, lips tugging up into a smile. "--very deadly."

 

❀


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the same flower blooms in their palms when a person meets his soulmate and that might just be the case for park woojin and park jihoon (prompt from [@winksaes](http://twitter.com/winksaes))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 680 words

woojin and jihoon agreed when they were nineteen that this world is too broken for soulmates, even if it happens sometimes still (like it is for them right now).

they agree that even when it happens (like right now), it doesn't spell love. actually, it often spells disaster. people meet, hit it off, and their souls bloom. in their palms. a poppy. an azalea. a tulip. both the same, or at least they're supposed to be. usually there are differences, sometimes minute, sometimes not so minute. and that's the problem with this broken world.

they agree that somehow this worlds expects everyone to find their soulmate, fall in love, and live happily ever after. but most of the time, you don't find them. or you don't fall in love. and it never ends happily ever after. a whole disaster.

woojin and jihoon have agrimony of all things. they learned when they were sixteen what all of the flowers meant, in the event one bloomed in their own palms sometime later in life (like it is now). agrimony means thankful. and, sure, they're thankful to have one another. they're best friends for fuck's sake. thankful doesn't even begin to describe how they feel about each other. except it doesn't matter how they feel about each other because it's not love. it's not disaster.

woojin and jihoon agree they don't give a fuck about yellow flowers sprouting from their flesh (like it is right now). they take scissors to the stems and _snip_ that's the end of that. they're best friends and that's all that fucking matters. they will not be a tragedy.

when they're twenty-one and kiss for the first time, though, their palms bloom again, flesh tearing just as their tongues entwine. they pull apart. they find scissors. they don't talk about the kiss because what if they hadn't been kissing because they wanted to but because they were soulmates, because they're going to be drawn to each other no matter what. they don't want to acknowledge that possible truth, so they don't.

they're twenty-five and biting words back because how could jihoon's boyfriend propose to him when they've only been dating a few months, when jihoon's soulmate is woojin.

"you can't," woojin tells him but leaves off _be with him_. he slaps a hand over his palm where he feels that stab of pain, a seed of his soul bursting open so a tiny gren leaf can cut through his palm and blossom into yellow agrimony. "please don't." _leave me for him_.

"i can't," jihoon says, doesn't say the _leave you_ that comes next. plants always find their way to light, and it squirms out between his fingers, too. "I won't." _be with him_.

jihoon breaks up with his boyfriend while woojin is cutting him loose again of the flowers. jihoon returns the favor, doesn't ask him to break up with his girlfriend but he does anyway. this is the first night they spend together. they awake in a bed of yellow petals and have to call into work late so they can garden their hands. they kiss each other goodbye, go to work, come home, have dinner like normal, and sleep in the same bed again. they wake up earlier to leave time to clean up.

"can we just keep doing this?" jihoon asks as he ties off the second garbage bag. "just being us like this." _because saying we're in love is scary. because what if we're not in love and it's just because we're soulmates._

woojin knows what he doesn't say, feels it deep within him. his eyes meet with jihoon's and he knows they're going to have more cleaning up to do because all he feels is thankful that this is what it means for them to be soulmates. "i could do this with you forever."

"so let's. easy, isn't it?" he smiles, closes the distance between them, touches their fingertips together as agrimony grows from their palms and yellow flowers reach toward each other, touch, kiss, and finally stop growing. they never grow again.

 

❀


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jihoon thinks that the sap in flowers are sweet and attempts to taste them (prompt from [@gemini_hoon](http://twitter.com/gemini_hoon))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> — 550 words

As the apprentice of a witch, Jihoon likes to think that he does a lot of fucking stupid things. It also doesn't help that his best friend (and partner for every fucking class is Park Woojin because they have the same surname) and they do stupid shit together.

Today is no exception.

They are in the middle of potions class. Of course, Jihoon and Woojin are partnered together. Jihoon continues to pluck the flowers of wolfsbane into the cauldron and as they wait for the concoction to boil, he can't help but wonder if bees like the taste of flower sap and if they make honey, then how do flower saps taste like?

"You're thinking of doing something dumb," Woojin says from his side.

"How did you know?" Jihoon raises an eyebrow. He doesn't want to admit that he's been exposed. Not yet, at least.

"It's written all over your stupid face," Woojin grins. "So what's in your head?"

Jihoon growls as softly as he can. He doesn't want to be chased out of Ms Kim's class (not after that one time they got called out for being too noisy and then, they had bathroom duty for a week.) "I was wondering how flower sap tasted like. You know. Because bees make honey and they also like sap."

"Go try it then," Woojin nudges towards the remaining flowers that they have on their table. "Many flowers for you."

Jihoon stares at the purple flowers on the table. The colour itself should have provided enough WARNING DO NOT CONSUME bells to go off in Jihoon's head but it's Woojin who's staring intently at him and Jihoon isn't someone to back down from Woojin's unwavering gaze. It's how he finds himself raising the flower to his mouth, trying to bite his way to the core of the flower so that he can suck on the flower sap.

But before Jihoon's tongue can lap on the (maybe) sweet sap, Woojin's hand is darting in front of his field of vision and there's a fucking obnoxious laugh that rings across the classroom. "Did you not know that wolfsbane is poisonous? Go try another flower, doofus."

Jihoon is pretty damn sure that the entire class (and Ms Kim's) attention is on them, after Woojin's laughter. He wishes that he could conjure a hole from right underneath him. It'd be better if he could be swallowed up by a fucking hole and hide under the comforts of the earth rather than to face the wrath of Ms Kim and the humiliation that's washing over him from being stupid as fuck.

"Park Jihoon and Park Woojin. Bathroom duty for another week."

God. He really did stupid shit in his life. He gives Woojin the stink-eye who only growls under his breath, "You landed us both in trouble!"

"God," Jihoon whispers softly, making sure that Ms Kim is over at another table and her watchful eyes aren't on theirs. "You're the worst friend ever. I'm unfriending you."

Woojin glares at Jihoon. "Fine!"

They don't talk for the rest of the class. But as class comes to an end, the silence becomes stifling and Jihoon finds himself nudging at Woojin's shoulders as they walk out of class together.

"So what's for lunch?"

"Dunno," Woojin shrugs. "Pizza sounds good."

"Call."

 

❀

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading all of our drabbles! if you liked this, feel free to follow our group's twitter account at [bunssodan cross](http://twitter.com/bsdcross) and look out for future projects.
> 
> \- bunssodan cross


End file.
